


Just Nightmares

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's figured out what's behind the deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 37 - 'monsters'

Shinigami. If Mello gives him that, will Near even believe him? It sounds crazy in his own head, but Mello's been there, he's seen... ain't no way he's ever going to forget.

Death gods. Monsters. Hell, it's as good an explanation as any. Better than believing Kira really is a god, that this really is justice. No: there's your monster. The shinigami are just nightmares.

He'll tell Near; it won't matter if he looks like a fool, because he's right. He knows what this damn curse is, even if he doesn't know just whose.

But he's going to find out.


End file.
